


The one with Christmas

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: It's Christmas at Camp





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis the season to write this one, fa la la la la, la la la la.
> 
> Can be read stand alone.

Christmas time at camp was always bittersweet. The barrier surrounding the area always let just enough snowfall inside that the cabins looked friendly and warm. Snowball fights erupted on a daily basis, only allowed to continue because they aided the campers in stealth and precision, though some thought it was because Chiron liked throwing them himself. People laughed, and a certain lightness drifted throughout the area.

  
It was also a sad time, because not everyone had family they could share the holidays with. Not everyone was lucky enough to go home and come back. Some of them were orphaned or abandoned or simply missed their friends. You could feel the sorrow best on nights when the storms raged on just out of reach, and the campers hid away in their respective cabins.

  
For Nico, Christmas time was a time of longing and loss, even with Will by his side. His boyfriend would distract him throughout the daytime, only to find himself hollow and achy once they’d said their goodnights. It was a reminder of things he had lost, things he could never get back, no matter how badly he wanted them. His big sister, his mother, and his home.

  
He cast his eyes downward and walked the familiar path down to the dining pavilion for breakfast. This would be the first year in many that he actually had things to celebrate, even if not all of his friends were close by to celebrate with. A sad smile crossed his face, and he pulled his loaned jacket tightly around his thin frame, desperately missing his lost coat.

  
“Hey, Starshine,” Will cooed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Nico leaned in, enjoying the warmth momentarily, then pushed away.

  
“Hey Solace,” he murmured, a light smile tugging at his face. Will knew he didn’t like public affection much, so he never questioned Nico's inability to hug for more than a second.

  
“Tomorrow is Christmas, will you be my date?” Will beamed down at him happily, nose pink from the early morning chill.

  
“I’m always your date, dork. It goes without saying.” He cocked his eyebrow, making Will laugh.

  
“I know, but I like hearing you say it,” he purred, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Nico blushed and glared at the same time, making Will kiss him on the nose. “You’re so cute when you’re grumpy,” he teased.

  
“Could you not?” Nico pouted. He didn’t like being referred to as cute. Or sweet, or adorable, or anything mushy.

  
“Fine, you’re so dark and depressing and cold. Better?” Nico flicked him gently on the nose in retaliation.

They ate their breakfast with Cecil and Lou, the other three happily chit chatting away. Nico didn’t mean to miss most of the conversation, his mind was just occupied with other things. Will cast him a few worried glances, but he’d just smile and lean into him as reassurance, thankful Will would seem to let the matter drop.

 

 

Later that day, after a long afternoon in the infirmary treating a few campers that fell into the lake, they found themselves snuggled up on the couch together, enjoying the alone time. Nico was laying on Will’s chest while Will absentmindedly played with his locks of dark hair, twirling and braiding and god knows what else. If it didn’t feel so nice, he would have told him to stop. His eyes were closed and he felt so warm and content, he almost drifted off to sleep.

  
“Darlin’?” Will asked in his light southern drawl. Every time he used that name, Nico flushed. He used it often.

  
“Hm?” He replied sleepily.

  
“Why are you so… sad?” Nico lifted his head and propped it so he could look into Will’s big, blue eyes. They were shining brightly with love and concern.

  
“What makes you think I’m sad?” He asked, reluctantly.

  
“You’re being quite. And not Nico the son of darkness, doesn’t like people, is always moody kind of quiet. Like longing and hurting kind of quiet.” He wrapped his arms around Nico a little tighter for support, causing the other to sigh.

  
“I’m just not very Christmas spirit-y, I guess. I lost my sister Bianca around this time of year, so it doesn’t really hold very good memories for me. But I’ll be fine, Sunshine. I promise.” He dropped his eyes from Will’s face as he spoke, afraid of the pity he might see in them. Will sighed then brushed some of the loose hair out of Nico’s face.

  
“Alright,” he murmured, forcing Nico back into their original position. “I wont bring it up again. But I’m here to talk if you want. You know that.” Nico hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

 

After dinner, the entire camp met inside the big house for presents and hot cocoa. Though it was only Christmas Eve, Chiron let them exchange gifts early for those that had family coming to take them away, or even just for those that wanted to sleep in. Tomorrow they would have a nice big Christmas feast, signing carols and watching old Christmas movies, and just relaxing.

  
Nico sipped his hot cocoa and listened to the happy conversations of those around him. Lou and Cecil were in the midst of a candy cane eating competition, with Will being the referee. Percy and Annabeth showed up to enjoy a cup of cocoa before they headed back to his mother’s house for a nice Christmas Eve dinner. His mother was pregnant, and his step father had insisted she remain inside the house as much as possible so no harm came to the baby, or they would have spent the holiday in San Francisco with Annabeth’s family. The two made sure to give a big round of hugs when they left again, promising to return for another, longer visit soon.

  
When Will put his arm around him, he snuggled in closer, even if they weren’t the only two in the room. Nico chalked it up to their holiday PDA allotment, and Will took advantage. They stayed that way for the rest of the evening, watching everyone else rush around happily, content to be near one another. Chiron called lights out, and they all left, nice big smiles plastered on their faces.

  
The snow was falling lightly again, illuminating the camp in a soft, cheerful glow. Nico leaned into Will as they walked hand in hand, taking their time back to their respective cabins. The only sound was the soft pitter-patter of footsteps and the light rhythm of their breathing. When they reached his cabin, Will held him back from ascending the steps.

  
“I got you something,” he murmured, pulling a squishy red package out from behind his back.

  
“Where in Hades name did that come from?” Nico asked, staring at it skeptically.

  
“I may have had Lou bend your perception the whole way here,” he said sheepishly, indicating his head toward the Hecate cabin. Lou Ellen was standing there, a proud smirk on her face. She wiggled her fingers and went inside. Taking the package from him, Nico let out a sigh.

  
“But I didn’t get you anything,” he moaned, feeling suddenly very terrible. What kind of boyfriend didn’t give a gift at Christmas time?

  
“That’s okay, darlin’, just being with you is all I need.” Nico hid his blush behind the package and groaned at the sentiment.

“Just open it already,” Will laughed.

  
Taking his time, he removed the tape carefully, until the piece of paper slid free, revealing a black, knitted scarf. Will took it from him and tied it around his neck gingerly. Then he beamed down at Nico and gave him a soft, light as air kiss.

  
“You know I’m never going to outdo you, Solace,” he murmured, blushing furiously. Will crinkled his nose in amusement and shrugged.

  
“I am pretty amazing, it would definitely be tough.” Nico smacked him playfully, making him laugh.

  
“You’re a dork, you know that?” Nico leaned up and gave Will and nice, slow kiss, enjoying the warmth that seeped into his skin. When he pulled back, Will was smiling serenely, eyes still closed. “Merry Christmas, Sunshine.”

  
“Merry Christmas, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmastime to all, and to all a goodnight.


End file.
